Reach
by mylifeismine
Summary: There's a musical that Troy is to preform in tonight, but what's stopping him? Troyella


**Title: **Reach_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** There's a musical that Troy is to preform in tonight, but what's stopping him? Troyella._  
_**Genre:** _Romance/Humor_

**Length: **Oneshot

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song, Reach, sung by Caleigh Peters. I do not own High School Musical, which I think is kinda obvious, lol._

**-----------------------------------------  
**_**Sometimes it seems like you're falling  
Falling out of the sky  
Sometimes it feels like you're slipping  
And running out of times  
**-----------------------------------------_

"Troy!" Troy's dad banged on his room door.

On the other side of the door, Troy was running around his room, digging through his stuff. Things were flying all around the room, everything was somewhere where it wasn't previously.

"What is going on in here?" Mr. Bolton said as he peeled off one of Troy's boxers off his face that Troy had thrown behind him, basically towards the door that Mr. Bolton had opened not a second too soon.

**a/n: What colour and/or design is on the boxer is up to you. (_laugh_)**

"Have you seen my script for the musical tonight?" Troy asked, stopping for the first time for the past few minutes.

Mr. Bolton crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Troy's boxer that laid on the floor, while Troy went back to throwing a tantrum over his missing script.

"No."

"What?" Troy said when his dad answered four minutes after he asked his question.

"I haven't seen your script."

"Oh, okay. Then can you please move, I haven't look there," Troy said politely, pointing to a neat pile that laid behind Mr. Bolton.

Jack moved a step to his left.

"And there," Troy said, looking up as he started to throw things around.

Jack sat on his son's bed.

"Oh, and there."

Jack threw his hands up with annoyance.

Troy scratched his hand, "Seems like I only raided my closet..."

a/n:When I'm in a rush, I tend to do that. So basically Troy was throwing his clothes behind him, which only just caused a few more piles. When he turns around he throws the stuff behind him, then sees his closet full of stuff, and re-empty's it, so yeah.

Jack stood up and stood in front of Troy's closet, only to cause Troy throw his clothes at the closet aka, at him.

**-----------------------------------------  
**_**And that's when you've gotta throw it all away  
**__**All the things that people say  
**__**And all of the doubts that fill your mind  
**_**_Don't belong there  
_-----------------------------------------**

"Why is this 'musical' so important to you?" Jack asked.

"It's fun, and anyways, Gabby's in it," Troy smiled as he said 'Gabby.'

"So? There are cheerleaders at your basketball games," Jack argued, causing Troy's smile turn upside down.

"They're sluts," Troy said disgusted.

"This girl that you're dating is such a curse," Jack muttered.

"She is not a curse, dad. Maybe you're the curse," Troy shot at his dad.

Jack turned his gaze to his son, and stared at him.

"Being in a musical will not get you a scholarship. But basketball will get your a scholarship. Why waste your time on something that won't get you anywhere?" Jack said sternly.

-----------------------------------------  
_**Whatever your do, you'll never be wrong  
**__**As long as you reach for it  
**__**When you reach for it, nothing's too far  
**__**And it's never to long, as long as you reach for it  
**_**_You can dream on it, everywhere it's there  
_-----------------------------------------**

"Why waste my time on one thing, when I could do more?" Troy said.

"So you would do better in that 'one' thing," Jack said using air quotations.

"But I'm already 'better,' how much more 'better' do I need to be?" Troy said also using air quotations.

"Better than better."

"How much is better than better! I'm already 'better than better,' you said so last week," Troy cried, throwing his hands up in the air.

"'Better than better' means that you have to be better than you already are," Jack said seriously.

"No, 'better than better' is suppose to make me forget about _my_ life. And notice that I said _'my life,'_ not _'your life,'_" Troy said loudly, while pushing his dad out of his room than slamming the door behind him.

Troy sat down on the floor and thought about what his dad had said, 'Why waste your time on something that won't get you anywhere?'"

_Maybe he's right. Maybe spending my life on a musical won't bring to anywhere. But then again, maybe he's wrong, maybe it will get me somewhere. But when was the last time my dad was wrong? Last week. When was the last time he was right? Yesterday. Ugh, maybe being in the musical isn't such a good idea..._

Troy picked up his cell phone, and dialled a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's me," he said to Gabriella.

"Oh, hey! Mrs. Darbous said to be there at seven o'clock sharp," Gabby said.

"Uh, right."

No one said anything for a while.

**-----------------------------------------  
**_**Sometimes I can be stupid  
**__**I can get out of line  
**__**But most times you know what I'm doing  
**_**_Its not like some big surprise  
_-----------------------------------------**

"What wrong, Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Huh? Why would you say something's wrong?" Troy said nervously.

"'Cause you usually have a lot to talk about," Gabriella chuckled.

Troy laughed nervously.

"Okay, spill," Gabriella said as soon as she heard Troy's nervous laugh.

Troy rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't think I should be in the musical."

"Um, I don't think I heard that clearly," Gabriella said worried.

"I don't think I should be in the musical."

"Okay, let me repeat what I heard. You don't think you should be in the musical that is TONIGHT," Gabriella said slowly.

"...Yeah?"

**-----------------------------------------  
**_**Oh and I, I just want to make you understand  
**__**That failing on me isn't in my plans  
**__**And all of the doubts that fill my mind  
**_**_Don't belong there  
_-----------------------------------------**

"Troy?" Gabriella said loudly.

"I know, it's stupid. Why would I think that, but that's what I think I should do."

"I finally put my trust to someone, and they do the same thing that every other person has done to me before," Gabriella said coldly.

"I'm sorry, Gabby. I really am," Troy said regretting what he had told her.

"Whatever." Gabby said hanging up.

Troy sighed, and opened his bedroom door.

"I hope you're happy," Troy shook his head, and brushed past his dad, and went to the kitchen.

Jack watched as his son went down the spiral staircase.

**-----------------------------------------  
**_**Whatever your do, you'll never be wrong  
**__**As long as you reach for it  
**__**When you reach for it, nothing's too far  
**__**And it's never to long, as long as you reach for it  
**_**_You can dream on it, everywhere  
_-----------------------------------------**

Troy took an apple and went to the den to watch television.

There was nothing good to watch, so he left the television on a movie.

He stared at the screen while biting into his apple.

_"I can't do this."_

_"Why!"_

_"It's just that someone told me something, and I don't wanna participate in the competition."_

_"But it's tomorrow!"_

_"I'm sorry, Nicole."_

Troy swallowed a chunk of his apple, 'I can so relate to this guy,' he thought.

As for the rest of the movie, Troy didn't bother to watch it. It would probably be those chessey endings that barely made sense.

His thoughts wandered back to what Gabriella had said before, 'I finally put my trust to someone, and they do the same thing that every other person has done to me before.'

He didn't want to be like the others, but he also didn't want to do something that wasted his time. But then again, sitting here staring at a blank t.v. screen was already wasting. Maybe she was trying to tell him something though.

He turned the t.v. back on.

_It showed Charlie, the guy that Nicole had been arguing with, studying for history with his textbook upside down. Then showed Nicole in the competition room, tears streaming down her cheeks as she walked around._

He was doing exactly what Charlie was doing, doing something that wouldn't fix the problem. As for what Gabriella's doing, that would be a different story.

**-----------------------------------------  
**_**There's so much distance  
**__**Between what you want and what you've got  
**__**But if you really want it-its your life  
**__**So you gotta try  
**_**_You've gotta fly  
_-----------------------------------------**

Troy threw out his apple core, and went to the backyard, grabbing a basketball on the way.

He didn't know what to do.

Go to participate in the musical? Not to go? Just go to watch it?

He let the ball slip through his fingers and bounce on the pavement.

Going to participate in the musical would be right, but he had lost the script, and Mrs. Darbous wouldn't be so happy about that. Not going, would just be a loss. He had done rehearsals for the past month or two, and if he just didn't go, it would basically be a loss. And if he just went to watch it, people would see him and ask questions.

He looked through the window by the kitchen. It was already six fifteen.

He sighed and picked up the basketball.

He had no clue whatsoever of what to do now.

He threw the ball high up into the air.

"Ow!" He heard.

Troy's eyes widened when he looked up into the sky and didn't see his basketball.

He ran over to the direction of the scream, but only to see a boy hitting a book on his friend.

Troy tilted his head wondering where his basketball went.

"Thump."

Troy looked down to the right and saw his basketball there. (When he had looked up, the sunlight had blocked the basketball.)

**-----------------------------------------  
**_**Whatever you do, you'll never be wrong  
**__**You can reach for it  
**_**_You can reach for it  
_-----------------------------------------**

He picked it up, and started dribbling.

"Troy!"

Troy ignored his dad and continued to dribble, then shoot.

"Troy!"

Troy rolled his eyes.

"I have your script!" Jack called.

Troy had just been about to shoot, and let his arms fall to his sides, and saw his dad holding his script.

"I guess singing is something you love and that you're happy with it and Gabriella," Jack said with a smile.

Troy took the script, "Thanks, dad. And you're right, it is something that I love and am happy with."

"Come on, you want a ride to school?"

Troy looked at his dad, "Would you?"

"Yeah, let's go. It's already six fifty, and if I heard correctly you need to be there at seven," Jack grinned.

Troy smiled.

"Guess who?" Troy said, covering Gabriella's eyes with his hands.

"Troy?" Gabriella said slowly.

Gabby turned around as he dropped his hands.

"Oh my god, you came!"

"Yep, I came," Troy said as Gabriella gave him a hug.

"Let's get you to Sharpay, she's suppose to do make-up," Gabriella said dragging him with her.

"About what happened earlier," Troy said after they had been dressed and make-up-ed.

"It's okay, I over-reacted too," Gabriella said.

"Ready on stage!" Kelsi called.

"No---"

"We'll talk about it later," Gabriella said giving him a reassuring smile, then pushing him out on to the stage to start the first scene.

**-----------------------------------------  
**_**It's never too far and it's never too long  
**__**As long as you reach for it  
**__**You can dream on it, everywhere  
**__**Everywhere (All you gotta do is reach for it)  
**__**Everywhere (All you gotta do is reach for it)  
**_**_Everywhere (All you gotta do)  
_-----------------------------------------**

"You guys were great!" Taylor called when they all met up at a pizza parlour.

"Thanks!"

"It was so cool, maybe basketball isn't really your thing," Chad joked.

"Really? I was thinking of quitting," Troy said.

"What?" Chad exclaimed.

"Just kidding," Troy laughed.

**-----------------------------------------  
**_**Whatever you do, you'll never be wrong  
**__**As long as you reach for it  
**__**When you reach for it, nothing's too far  
**__**And it's never to long, as long as you reach for it  
**_**_You can dream on it, everywhere it's there  
_-----------------------------------------

* * *

**

Review!


End file.
